Una pequeña Amiga
by Yoshii-Kun
Summary: un pequeño animo a sid de vez en cuando no es malo ¿o si?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen,

Nota: Inspirado en Ice Age 2

Una pequeña amiga

Habían pasado varios años desde que habían regresado al bebe, se podía decir que todo había vuelto ala normalidad a excepción de que el mundo en el que Vivian se estaba descongelando pero a nadie parecía importarle, de hecho todos lo disfrutaban en especial los niños y para que estuvieran seguros sid era el encargado de cuidarlos. Aunque la mayoría solo se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible, pero el lo tomaba de una forma positiva así que se podía decir que el era feliz hasta cuando lo trataban como piñata.

Pero cuando el creía que hacia un buen trabajo llegaban manny y diego a desanimarlo y a decirle que era un tonto, esto definitivamente lo hacia sentir mal ya que se supone que eran sus amigos.

- ustedes siempre dudan de mi capacidad yo soy un miembro oficial de esta manada así que deberían empezar a respetarme - dijo el perezoso mientras se alejaba

- sid no te pongas así – dijo el tigre para animarlo

-pero ya verán – dijo algo enojado y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos – tal vez tienen razón – dijo mientras se sentaba en un tronco junto a un pequeña laguna

- ¿que te ocurre? – pregunto una pequeña zarigüeya

- ¿eh? ¿Quien eres tu? – pregunto el perezoso

- mi nombre es Alicia y ¿y el tuyo? – contesto

- sid

-¿por qué estas triste? – pregunto ella

-es que mis amigos creen que soy tonto – dijo lamentándose

-yo no lo creo, nadie en el mundo es tonto. Todos tenemos una misión especial por cumplir – contesto alegremente

-todos excepto yo

-no digas eso- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-gracias – dijo todavía triste

-deberías demostrarles q eres mas inteligentes que ellos – dijo ella

-¿pero como?

-no lo se – dijo la zarigüeya

-lo tengo, les demostrare que soy mas valientes que ellos lanzándome del desnucadoreitor – dijo triunfalmente

-no creo q sea buena idea

-gracias por el apoyo – dijo feliz mientras se alejaba

- yo nunca dije eso – le grito, mientras iba tras el

Ambos llegaron al punto mas alto de la montaña, el principio se veía sencillo pero mientras fueron avanzando se fue dificultando.

-no creo que esto sea seguro, mejor dejémoslo si – suplico ella

- vete tu – yo puedo solo

-no te dejare- dijo ella molesta

Mientras tanto en tierra manny enfrentaba sus propios problemas

- miren alguien va a saltar del desnucadoreitor

-por favor dime que no es el idiota de sid – exclamo manny

- ok voy a saltar – grito sid para los espectadores

- te doy una manzana si te bajas de hay – le sugirió la chica

- no, les demostrare que soy mejor que ellos

- sid que estas haciendo – le grito manny

- saltare del desnucadoreitor 2 y así empezaran a respetarme – respondio

- el único respeto que ganaras, será el respeto por los muertos – dijo manny molesto

- tampoco es tan tonto – dijo el felino, pero en cuento vio que sid estaba a punto de saltar exclamo – mejor no me hagas caso

-JERONIMO!- grito sid, pero manny llego a tiempo para salvarlo.

Pero al tiempo que lo salvaba ambos resbalaron haciendo que diego se desplazara en el hielo

- que bueno que ya acabo – suspiro la zarigüeya

-ay gordo que me estas aplastando, ya me reventaste las vísceras – dijo indignado el perezoso

-¿agua? AGUA! – grito el felino mientras huía de la humedad

- diego retrae las garras – le sugirió manny

-eh si lo siento – se disculpo

- si no te conociera bien diría que le temes al agua – se burlo sid, al tiempo que diego lo tomaba del cuello – ok, ok lo bueno es que te conozco bien

-oigan chicos miren esto – grito manny – todo se va derretir, vamos tenemos que avisar

-tal vez podremos evolucionar en criaturas marinas -

-eres un genio – exclamo diego

-dime triton – respondió

-estuvo cerca espero eso te haiga servido de lección – le regaño Alicia

- todavía sigues ¿aquí? Pensé que te habías ido – respondió

-bueno si quieres que me vaya

- no! Yo no dije eso – respondió el

- eso creí – dijo ella

- vaya todo se esta cayendo en pedazos no puedo creer que yo viva aquí – dijo el perezoso mientras pateaba el hielo. La zarigüeya solo río. Pero de pronto el hielo se empezó a quebrar

-creo que esto es la despedida – dijo ella

-a que te refieres- pregunto sid extrañado

- adiós sid, cuídate y no vuelvas a hacer locuras – le grito a sid, mientras este caía por el hielo.

Desde ese día sid ya no volvió a ver a Alicia, pero cada vez que piensa hacer algo recuerda lo que le dijo su pequeña amiga.


End file.
